Come What May
by Avonlea Sawyer
Summary: Sequel to "That Night". James did something horrendous, something that Lily should never forgive him for. But there is no fighting the tie that binds them together. Will love triumph, or will it fall?


Come What May (From the Moulin Rouge Soundtrack)

_Come What May (From the Moulin Rouge Soundtrack)_

James entered the Gryffindor common room, noticing Lily sitting to the side, talking to Sirius. She ignored him completely, he didn't blame her, he'd lied to her, and hurt her far worse then she dreamed he would. Sirius glanced over, and nodded to him in recognition. So much of him wanted to walk over, drop down on his knees and apologize profoundly for everything he done. Instead, he focused on the mounds of homework all the teachers had assigned him. Sitting down at the table on the far side of the room, beside Remus, he tried to look like he wasn't watching Lily from the distance.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before,_

_Want to find me inside your kiss_

_Everyday I love you more then this._

He'd lied, and he knew it. But he hadn't lied when he said he loved her. The night was a blur, so much to remember, yet none of it could be remembered. He wanted to vomit when he thought of what she had accused him of. But what worsened it, was that his friends had confirmed her accusation. Nothing in the world could make him love her less, but she seemed to hate him now. Maybe he would never get her back, but if he didn't, life would be meaningless. So much he wanted to tell her, truths that had to be brought out.

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?_

_Telling me to give you everything._

_Seasons may change winter to spring,_

_But I love you, until the end of time._

Seeing him in the corner, beside Remus, head bent, eyes down, she wanted to run over, tell him it was all fine. But he wouldn't want her back after the scene she caused the morning after. She had screamed and yelled at him, fighting Sirius, who held her back. She wanted to slap him, hurt him, the way he'd hurt her. Sirius sat beside her now, reading her Defense homework, checking it. At that moment James eyes met Lily's and her breath caught in her throat.

_Come what may, come what may,_

_I will love you, until my dying day._

She started suddenly, moving from her seat. Up the stairs to her room, to lie on her bed. The stars were out, and she felt like drifting away, lost in the dazzling brightness. Without her permission, her mind drifted back to when James had snuck her out of Gryffindor tower and down to the courtyard. They had laid on the grass, counting the stars, until dawn. Then he snuck her back up to her room, where he kissed her for the first time. A soft, gentle kiss that seared her soul forever. James Potter.

_Suddenly, the world seems such a perfect place._

_Suddenly time moves with such a perfect grace,_

Standing outside her door, James raised his hand to knock. Changing his mind, he lowered to his side. Why would she want to talk to him? He'd betrayed her, he'd done the unforgivable. But he didn't remember. But telling her that would make it even worse. He loved her, but she wouldn't believe him. Suddenly, the door swung open, and he found himself face to face with Lily.

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste,_

Lily's breath caught in her throat as she looked up at him.

_It all revolves around you._

Unwittingly, James reached out for her, his hand brushing her cheek. Lily's beautiful green eyes closed, and she exhaled. So much of her wanted to touch him, hold him, tell him she didn't care about it. James felt the warmth of her breath on his wrist, the scent of her all around him.

_And there's no mountain to high,_

_No river to wide, _

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_

_Storm clouds may gather, stars may collide._

"Lily," James whispered, "I need to explain…" He trailed off as her eyes opened. "I need…"

_  
But I love you until the end of time_

"I don't care about her, I don't care what you did," Lily whispered back. Her eyes filled with tears.

_I love you, 'til the end of time_

James exhaled loudly, not even knowing he had been holding his breath. His arms fell around her, and he pulled her close. She slipped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

_Come what may, come what may._

_I will love you, until my dying day._

_Oh, come what may, come what may,_

_I will love you_

Pulling her face from his shirt, she stared up into his brown eyes, seeing, once more, the love within. The fire that burned only for her. "Oh, James," she whispered.

_Suddenly the world seems a perfect place._

Smiling down at her, he bent to kiss her. A gentle kiss that burned her deep down. And she knew that come what may, it would always be James Potter.

_Come what may, come what may,_

_I will love you until my dying day._


End file.
